All Hotheads Have a Sweet Side
by The Phantom-Otaku
Summary: A few days have passed since the sports festival, and Bakugo is still angry about Todoroki refusing to use his fire against him. As he is walking home, he hears something fighting in the alleyway. He gets curious and takes a peek, and he finds a skinny kitten fighting an alley cat for food. Warning: There is some swearing. Based off of the fanfic Strays by catsandanimenerd.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, Everyone! I have recently started watching My Hero Academia. After finishing the latest episode, I decided to look in the archive. I mostly found ship fics, but I stumbled upon a great one-shot named Strays by catsandanimenerd. I love this fic! I saw one of the reviews that said, "Suddenly I felt it could be nice if this was a two-shot where Deku "accidentally" told the rest of the class that Bakugo has soft spot." I couldn't stop thinking about this idea, so I just had to write it. By the way, I saved the story to my favorites list, so you could find it there.** **Also, I am working on a spin-off of My Hero Academia called Quirkess, not Powerless. I really want it to take off, so if you don't mind, please go read it. My friends and I have worked very hard on it, and we'd all appreciate any feedback. You really don't have to, but it'd be highly appreciated if you went and read the story and left feedback. It only takes a minute or two to write a review!**

 **I just want to make something clear: I didn't come up with this author catsandanimenerd did. I give all credit to her. I just wanted to expand on this great headcanon. Also, I will mostly be referring to characters by their last names. The only character that is an exception is Izuku.**

 **I'm going to have a different approach to this headcanon. It will be similar, but not the same. I wonder if catsandanimenerd will see this? I hope so!**

 **Warning: There will be swear words since our main character for this fic is Bakugo. Nothing too bad though. You have been warned.**

 **This takes place a few days after the sports festival, but before Time to Pick Some Names.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia. My Hero Academia was created by Kohei Horikoshi. I also didn't make up this headcanon. Catsandanimenerd made this headcanon.**

* * *

Bakugo was fuming. Sure, he had won the sports festival, but Todoroki didn't use his full power. What was the point in winning if his opponent didn't throw everything they had at him?! Bakugo continued to walk down the street, his fists clenched around his backpack strap. A vein bulged out of his forehead, almost as if it was going to pop. If Todoroki used his fire against that damn nerd, then why wouldn't he use it against him?! The only solution Bakugo could think of in his overly-enraged state was that Todoroki hadn't deemed him worthy enough. To Bakugo, Todoroki had taken it easy on him; Todoroki had underestimated him. Bakugo gritted his teeth and growled.

A noise in a nearby alleyway caught Bakugo's attention. It sounded like weak hissing. Bakugo slowly approached the alleyway as to not scare whatever was in the alleyway. He peered around a trash can and spotted two cats, both skinny. One was smaller, obviously a kitten, only a few months old with bright orange fur. The other cat seemed to be a fully grown cat with brown fur. The two felines appeared to be fighting over half of a rotting fish.

The bigger cat hissed loudly, its fur bristling. The small, orange kitten hissed back, but its hiss sounded weak. It was very obvious to Bakugo that the kitten hadn't eaten anything for sometime. The brown cat lunged at the kitten, attempting to knock the kitten away and escape with the fish. But before the brown cat got close to the kitten, Bakugo stepped in. The bigger alley cat slashed its claws, causing Bakugo to wince at the searing pain from the cat's claws. The bigger cat hissed and bristled its fur once more.

"Go on!" Bakugo shouted. Bakugo picked up the rotting fish and tossed it towards the bigger alley cat. "Take your damn fish!" The alley cat hungrily scooped up the rotting fish and ran off. Bakugo turned towards the small, orange kitten. He bent down to face the kitten. Bakugo stared at the kitten for several moments before a smile reluctantly formed on his face. "You've got guts, I'll give you that," Bakugo said as he took the kitten in his arms. The kitten was lighter than he had originally thought. Bakugo sighed. It was a good thing the kitten was old enough to eat solids. Not many people knew Bakugo had a soft spot for cats. His bad-boy image would be ruined if people knew he had a soft spot at all, let alone one for cats.

Little did Bakugo know that Izuku had witnessed the entire thing. Bakugo and Izuku both took the same route home. Usually Izuku would wait about ten minutes so he didn't have to run into Bakugo, but this time Izuku only waited about two minute before he headed out. And thanks to that, he was the only witness to Bakugo showing his sweet side. Izuku suppressed a few giggles that attempted to escape his throat. Izuku couldn't help but smile. The sight of Bakugo gently holding a thin kitten after he had saved it just warmed his heart. Izuku was snapped back to reality when he heard Bakugo say something to the kitten. The green-haired teen suddenly realized that he should get out of there before the hot headed blond spotted him and ran after him, yelling about how he was going to kill Izuku if he told anyone. Izuku quietly slipped away from the entrance of the alleyway and continued on his way home.

* * *

 **So, how did I do? I hope I managed to keep everyone in character. I feel like Bakugo was slightly out of character, but I didn't want it to be an exact copy of catsandanimenerd's story. What did you think? Please tell me in the reviews! Remember, it only take a minute or two to write a review! I've also started fanfic commissions on Deviantart. By the way, this is part one. I'll write the next part tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with chapter 2! Yesterday I got the first two issues of the Manga, and while I was reading, I found Shota Aizawa's character detail page. So I begin reading through it when I saw that cats are listed as his favorite things. I immediately knew what I was going to do. I had another idea for what could happen next, but I thought that the new one was better.** **I wasn't aware of how Bakugo's mother acted, so I rewrote the chapter. The first time through, Bakugo's mother acted completely out of character.**

 **I just want to repeat this: I didn't come up with this headcanon. Catsandanimenerd did.**

 **Another warning: There will be some mild swearing.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia. Kohei Horikoshi created this incredible series.**

* * *

"Don't be late!" Bakugo's mother called after her son.

"I won't," Bakugo said in a flat voice as he headed for the front door. The small, orange kitten that Bakugo had saved the other day tried to follow him to the door, but Bakugo's mother scooped the little kitten up before he could reach the door.

"Not so fast… Uh, Katsuki? What did you name him?" Bakugo's mother stared at him expectantly. Bakugo had stopped just before he turned the doorknob.

Without turning around to face him mother, Bakugo said, "Youta."

Bakugo's mother looked down at the orange kitten, now known as Youta. Bakugo's mother flinched when she heard the door slam. "Katsuki! How many times do I have to tell you to not slam the door!?"

* * *

Izuku still thought it was funny. Big bad Bakugo had a soft spot for cats. He knew he shouldn't tell anyone, but what was the worst that could happen if he just told Uraraka and Iida? He knew that Uraraka would love to hear this. Izuku looked up at the U.A. Highschool entrance.

After Izuku had gotten into Aizawa's classroom, he immediately went towards Uraraka and Iida. "Oh, hey, Deku!" Uraraka greeted cheerfully.

"Good morning, Midoriya," Iida addressed in his formal fashion. Both heroes in training noticed the stupid grin on Izuku's face.

"Hey, Deku, what are you so happy about?" Uraraka asked quizzically.

Izuku looked around to be sure the other students weren't too close. There were only a few students in the classroom. "Well-" Izuku lowered his voice a bit, "when I was walking home yesterday, I saw Kachaan."

"Bakugo?" Uraraka's expression grew slightly angry. "He didn't bully you again, did he?"

Izuku put his hands in front of him. "No, no! I saw Kachaan in an alleyway, saving a kitten."

Both Iida and Uraraka gave Izuku a weird look. "Are you sure it was Bakugo and not someone who looked like him?" Iida asked. Izuku nodded.

"After he saved it, he took it home," Izuku continued.

"Wow, I guess even jerks like Bakugo can have a sweet side!" Uraraka said with surprise.

"It makes sense that he wouldn't show that side often or around people, so he can maintain his tough-guy image," Iida observed.

"I know, right? I was just as surprised when I saw it," Izuku said.

Unfortunately for poor Izuku, Jiro, who had been sitting at her desk with a bored expression, had overheard their conversation thanks to her quirk. At first she was a bit confused. It was a bit hard to believe after all. Bakugo seemed to be the meanest kid at U.A. Highschool. Izuku wasn't the type to spread lies or rumors, and even if he decided to start, why would he start with Bakugo? Sure, it would be a great way to get a little payback for all those years of bullying, but once Bakugo found out, Izuku would be left at the mercy of Bakugo's rage. Izuku also still seemed somewhat scared of Bakugo, particularly when the hothead was angry.

Jiro smiled to herself. Normally she wouldn't go around spreading gossip, but this was just too good not to share. She just couldn't wait to tell the others.

* * *

Bakugo walked into class 1-A just a few minutes before the bell rang. Why was he later than usual? Because he had to tend to the little orange kitten, that's why. The minute Bakugo walked through the door, the chatter in the room ceased. Bakugo ignored the weird stares that he was getting from his classmates. As he sat down in his desk, he heard a few snickers. " _What the hell are those nitwits laughing at?!"_ Bakugo thought. Hagakure walked up to Bakugo's desk, and although no one could see it due to her quirk, she had a broad smile on her face.

"Um, Bakugo, I just wanted to tell you that I think you saving that kitten was a really sweet thing to do."

Upon hearing Hagakure's statement, Bakugo's eyes snapped open wider than dinner plates. "I guess you're not as bad a guy as I thought," the girl said with a wave of her invisible hand.

"H-how did you-" Bakugo stopped his sentence short. He remembered something from the other day, when he was leaving the alleyway. He remembered seeing someone who looked a lot like Izuku not that far away from the alley's entrance when he was leaving. Everything clicked together in Bakugo's head. And just to confirm his theory, Hagakure said, "I heard the story from Jiro. She said she overheard Midoriya telling the story to Iida and Uraraka."

Bakugo stood from his desk quickly, completely overcome by rage. "Deku!" he roared, causing the invisible girl to jump backwards in fright. Izuku, who was completely oblivious to what had happened, flinched in his desk. "When I get my hands on you, I'm going to blast you into a million pieces!" Bakugo roared with rage as a few small explosions went off in his palms. Izuku's eyes widened in terror, and he jumped out of his desk, screaming. Izuku made a mad dash for the door with Bakugo right on his heels.

"Woah, Bakugo, calm down!" Kirishima shouted fruitlessly.

Bakugo ignored Kirishima's shout and continued to chase the terrified, green haired boy out into the hallway. " _Why is Kachaan chasing me?!"_ Izuku thought, panic stricken. Izuku tried to think of why Bakugo would be so mad at him. Finally the answer came to him. " _He must have found out that I saw him back in the alley!"_

"Deku! You Damn Nerd!" Bakugo yelled. Deku yelped as he noticed that Bakugo had gotten closer.

* * *

Aizawa, also known as the Pro Hero, Eraser Head, walked down the hallway with his lesson plans for the morning in hand. Suddenly a shrill scream pierced the air. Aizawa recognized it as Izuku Midoriya's scream. Practically everyone in class 1-A had memorized that scream, since he did it so often. Two figures came racing down the hallway; one was Midoriya, the other was Bakugo.

As the two ran by, Aizawa used his quirk to turn off Bakugo's quirk, then he used his scarf to stop Bakugo from chasing Izuku. Bakugo struggled against the binds and growled aggressively.

"Midoriya, Bakugo, why aren't you two in class?" Aizawa asked in his normal flat voice.

"This little twerp is going around spreading my personal information!" Bakugo accused, pointing a finger at the still terrified Izuku.

Aizawa turned to Izuku. "Midoriya?"

"No! That's not what happened!" Izuku said, waving his hands in front of him furiously.

"Yeah, right!" Bakugo growled.

"Midoriya, you go on back to class. I think I need Bakugo to explain the situation better, and I don't think he can do that if he's trying to kill you. I don't know how much longer I can keep my eyes open either."

Izuku, although surprised, bowed and thanked Aizawa before he headed back to class. As Izuku passed Bakugo, the blond haired boy growled and snapped at the aspiring hero, causing him to yelp and walk faster.

"I'll release you as long as you promise not to go after Midoriya again," Aizawa said as his eyes twitched, threatening to close. Bakugo muttered a response. Aizawa blinked and replaced his scarf back around his neck. "Good. Now, do you mind explaining to me why you were chasing one of your classmates?"

"That damn nerd went around telling people that I had rescued a kitten!" Bakugo said, not realizing how stupid it sounded.

Aizawa raised an eyebrow. "And that's a bad thing?" Aizawa's tone didn't gain any emotion.

"Yes!" Bakugo shouted.

Aizawa's face morphed into one of confusion before he caught on. "I see. Don't want your tough-guy image to be ruined, huh?"

Yes-no-I mean- uuugh!" Bokuga growled as he tried and failed to find the right words.

"I'll make a deal with you. I won't give you detention-" Bakugo turned to look at Aizawa, surprised, "if you bring that kitten you saved, so I can see it."

Bakugo seemed to think the proposal over. He sighed, " I don't see why not."

"Then it's a deal. Now, get back to class, we have a lot of work to do today," Aizawa said as he began to pick up his lesson plans, which he had dropped to stop Bakugo.

"Whatever," Bakugo replied.

The rest of the day went normally, except for Bakugo's classmates constantly reminding him that he had saved and adopted the stray kitten.

* * *

 **Okay, I will write a third part to this, where Aizawa meets little Youta. After that, I think this series of one-shots will be over. If I have another idea for this series of one-shots, then I'll be sure to write it. By the way, the kitten's name means "great sunlight". That's why I chose it. If someone has something to add to this series of one-shots or maybe another idea, then feel free to PM me or leave your idea in a review. If you were one of the people who read the original chapter two, how'd I do this time around with Baugo's mom? I hope she seems more in character this time. I only had the wiki and fencer29's review to go off of for her character**. **Anyways, until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, everyone! I'm thinking this chapter is going to be relatively short, like maybe shorter than chapter one. I just don't have all that much to go off of. I hope this chapter is still enjoyable. I'll try my best to avoid little spelling mistakes again. I reread the second chapter, and I found several small spelling mistakes. I fixed them, but I still don't like the fact that I missed them in the first place. Also, I wanted to say thank-you to SaniyaMoosvi for the kind words of encouragement. You might not have said much, but those few words still meant a lot to me.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia. The artist/writer Kohei Horikoshi created this inspirational series. I also didn't make up the headcanon. The Fanfiction writer catsandanimenerd created this hilarious headcanon.**

* * *

Youta, the orange kitten, jumped about wildly on the floor, trying to spur on a siamese cat. The siamese cat belonged to Bakugo's mother, and his mother had named her Hoshi, because her eyes glittered like stars. Hoshi looked at the kitten confusedly. Little Youta tried to jump on Hoshi, but Hoshi batted him with her paw. The orange kitten rolled on his back before jumping back up and attempting to jump on Hoshi again.

Bakugo sat at the table, watching the two felines play. Well, it was more like Hoshi smacking Youta around, but it still seemed fine with the little orange kitten. In a way, the kitten was a lot like Bakugo. They both refused to give up, whether the matter was serious or just play. Bakugo sighed as he rose from the table. He had to bring the kitten to school, so Aizawa could see him. School had let out not that long ago, but Bakugo had rushed home to avoid his classmates. Aizawa had said that he'd be in the teacher's lounge. Bakugo scooped up the kitten and made his way to the door.

* * *

Bakugo peered around the corner of the hallway. Luckily for Bakugo, the coast was clear. Bakugo let out a breath of relief. Several of his classmates had already seen him with the small feline. The girls had cooed over the kitten, saying how cute he was and how sweet Bakugo was. The guys that he had run into had joked with him a bit before they admitted that what he had done was actually pretty cool. That had made him feel a little bit less embarrassed about the situation.

Bakugo sneaked down the hallway to the teacher's lounge when Izuku came out of the teacher's lounge. "Goodbye, Mr. Aizawa!" Izuku said as he waved and closed the door. Bakugo felt his blood boil slightly. He gritted his teeth and growled, catching Izuku's attention. Izuku took a step backwards. "O-oh, h-hey, Kachaan…" Izuku greeted nervously as sweat began to form on his brow.

"Deku…" Bakugo growled back.

Izuku looked down at the furry animal that Bakugo held gently in his hands. "Is that the cat you rescued?" The glare that Bakugo sent him was enough of an answer. "Well, I better get going. Bye!" Izuku said quickly. He then walked away from Bakugo swiftly.

Bakugo huffed and walked into the teacher's lounge. Aizawa sat on the couch in the teacher's lounge. "Hello, Bakugo," Aizawa said. Aizawa spotted the creature that Bakugo held. "What's its name?"

"Youta," Bakugo answered simply.

Aizawa nodded thoughtfully. "May I hold him?"

Bakugo gave him an odd look but nodded. As he was handing the kitten over to Aizawa, the blond said, "I didn't think you liked cats, Mr. Aizawa."

"Why?" Aizawa asked as he watched the kitten play with his scarf. "Because I'm a Pro Hero?"

"No, sir. You just don't look like the type. You don't act like the type, either."

Aizawa stared at him with his weird smile plastered on his face. "Neither do you."

At that, Bakugo clammed up. "I don't show this side of me when others are around. There are only a few people who know." Aizawa turned his attention back to the kitten. He scratched the kitten's head. "You're the same way, Bakugo. You don't want people to know about it because you're embarrassed. You think you have to keep your reputation as a tough-guy, and if people found out that you liked something that isn't considered tough, then people would think the exact opposite of you, correct?"

Bakugo was speechless. His mouth was open in surprise. It was almost as if Aizawa had read his mind.

"Yeah, I figured that was why. Listen, just because you like something like cats doesn't make you any less tough. If anything, not admitting it makes you less tough. And if anyone thinks that you're any less tough now, well I know you'll prove 'em wrong in our next training exercise."

Aizawa lifted the orange puffball up and handed him back to Bakugo, who was still silent with shock. "You can go now, Bakugo."

As Bakugo left the teacher's lounge, he felt his embarrassment melt away. Yeah, so what if he liked cats?! He was Katsuki freaking Bakugo! He was still as tough as ever!

* * *

 **Only a little shorter than the first chapter. I think I did well on this chapter. I feel like Aizawa was a bit out of character, same thing with Bakugo, but I couldn't remember what Bakugo would called Aizawa. Aizawa is just really hard to write correctly. I'm thinking about another story called 'Cherry Blossoms' where I find a new way to torture Izuku that doesn't involve Bakugo or broken bones!** **I'd like for you guys to try and think of some ideas to continue this. I want to continue writing with this idea, but I just can't think of ideas. Plus, I want you guys to get involved in this.** **Anyways, until next time!**


End file.
